


Let's talk this Sh!+ Out

by Vld_marvel_x-men4ever (Annie_Mikasa_Sasha)



Series: Sander Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #iwasbored, Curse my friends, Deceits name is...you'll find out in the story, Good Deceit Sanders, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Smut and Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Mikasa_Sasha/pseuds/Vld_marvel_x-men4ever
Summary: Deceit can't believe this. He is willingly going to Roman for advice.God Help him!Of course it's not like he isn't prepared. He's got plenty of stuff that he can do in case Roman wants to be a ass





	Let's talk this Sh!+ Out

Deceit _can't_ stand this. All he's trying to do it have a **_calming five minutes_** and that just seems to be impossible in this apartment. Roman and Patton are chasing each other around the apartment for whatever reason. Logan is working on Thomas's schedule and Virgil- nobody knows what Virgil is doing. Finally Deceit gives up and sinks back to his room. He flops down and closes his eyes. He starts to feel the snake scales on his body start to fade and then vanish completely. He smiles and then the smile fades as he hears footsteps approaching his door. Ever since the sides started to include him they're always around now. Doing whatever. Quickly he wishes for his scales to come back and they do. Just in time for Logan to open the bedroom door. Deceit likes Logan the best. He's extremely smart and yet so stupid at some points. In fact he likes Logan a little too much. Not in a platonic way but in a **_Salutations Logan! Will you fuck my brains out now please?_** kinda way.

Logan stares at him for a second and then he shakes his head.

"Dinner is ready. I was instructed to come and inform you of such."Logan steps out of the bedroom and turns back to Deceit.

"Are you not coming?"He asks.

Truth be told Deceit was staring at Logan's ass. Whenever Logan turns the slacks that he's wearing stretch and highlight every curve in all the best and right ways. This genius has no idea what he's doing to the snake.

"Huh? Yes of course."Deceit says, snapping out of his trance.

If he had been looking at Logan's face he would have seen the smirk that grazed his features before that stoic expression came back. The two travel back up the stairs and join the other sides at the dinner table. Dinner is amazing as usual. Patton's cooking trumps anyone's. But Deceit isn't thinking about food right now. He's thinking about Logan and it's annoying him. A loud laugh cuts through his train of thought and he looks up to see Virgil sitting on Roman's lap, laughing. Deceit remembers when those two got together. Unfortunately the way they all had found out was less than ideal. Poor Patton had walked in on the two going at it on the couch. Afterwards they two had promised to not go at it in public places. No one had sat on the couch for two weeks even after Thomas had ordered a new one.

“Deceit?” Patton’s voice broke through his trance and his head shot up.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear that." He smiles. 

Patton nods at Logan and Deceit feels his heart flutter and butterflies grow in his stomach. 

Logan smiles(God! His smile) at him and then asks him a question "Wanna play a game with us after dinner?"

Deceit swallows and nods "What game?"

"Pocky Truth or Dare."Logan suggests. 

"Daring choice Logan. I like it."Roman compliments.

"Nice. Let's do it."Virgil says, Deceit is sure that Virgil like himself wasn't really paying any attention.

"Fine."Deceit said.

After dinner, Roman went to change and Virgil followed him. Patton went to get Pocky’s and Logan asked him to help with dishes so he did.

“Why Pocky truth or dare?”Deceit asks.

“Wanted to do something fun.”Logan shrugging as he washes dishes.

He drops the subject and starts to help dry dishes and put them away. Soon Patton comes back with Roman and Virgil following him and then they’re all in the living room.

“So who’s going first?”

"Logan! Truth or Dare?" Patton shouts out.

"Truth."

Patton frowns and huffs a little breath and Deceit has to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Fine, is it true that you have a separate closet for all of your ties?"

Logan lowered his head slightly before clearing his throat and nodding. Virgil raised an eyebrow and Roman started to giggle. Virgil promptly hit him on the head.

"I do have a lot of ties." His voice is silky, but no one seems to notice.

No one except Deceit.

"Your turn Logan." Virgil says, scrolling through Tumblr.

"Roman, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Roman says proudly.

Virgil looks up from his screen and watches intently.

"I dare you to eat two spoonfuls of mayo and swallow them, without water."

Roman's nose wrinkles and he snaps his fingers. A jar of mayo and a spoon appeared out of nowhere. Roman grabs the jar and twists off the lid and dipped the spoon into the spread. Virgil gags a little bit at the sight of it and Deceit locks eyes with him. They both hate mayonnaise with a burning passion. It was something that connected them. Deceit turns his head and for  what seems for the billionth time curses his snake like vision.

"Done." Roman says.

"You can go puke now."Virgil says.

Roman runs out of the room. Virgil follows him. Patton turns to Logan who is clutching his sides with silent but almost violent laughter.

"That was a good one."Virgil says as the two of them walk back into the room.

"Hey!" Roman protests.

Virgil puts his hands up in surrender and laughs. Deceit joins him and soon the entire room is filled with giggles. Even Roman is laughing.

"Alright. Patton truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us about your first kiss?"

"Give me a pocky."

Deceit reaches into the bag and pulls one out. He hands it to Patton.

"Thanks kiddo."

Deceit is shocked. It's the first time Patton had called him kiddo. He smiles and leans back to watch this play out.

Patton places the bread side into his mouth and leans forward, Roman takes the chocolate side into his and when they meet in the middle Roman pulls away first.

They continued on for about an hour and Deceit was still trying to wash the taste of sauerkraut out of his mouth. Roman had dared him to eat a spoonful of it and he hated it so much. 

“Deceit? Truth or Dare?”Logan asked.

“Truth?”He said, at least the truth was easier to manipulate. 

“Do you have any secret abilities?” Logan asked. 

“Give me a Pocky”

Logan leans forward and Deceit has to take a breath before inserting the Pocky into his mouth. But what happens next is quite unexpected....


End file.
